


more than human

by ghostsoldier



Category: I Robot (2004)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Robot Sex, Spoilers, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:06:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostsoldier/pseuds/ghostsoldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonny is remarkably human in some ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	more than human

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted in 2004.

Ultimately, Sonny is the one who kissed Del first. Del supposes it doesn't matter in the long run, since he went and kissed the robot back, but it's one of those things he likes to think about sometimes as he's drifting off to sleep. Damn robot kissed _him_ first.  
  
It's always nice, to be wanted.  
  
***  
  
"It is because I wanted to," Sonny says later. His eyes gleam oddly in the dark, and Del is amazed anew at how _human_ those eyes look sometimes. "Just because I am a robot does not mean I can't have desires of my own."  
  
"Actually," Del says, "I think it does," but they both know Sonny isn't a normal robot by any stretch of the imagination. Rules don't apply to him the way they apply to others.  
  
***  
  
"The First Law," Sonny says. His hand is on Del's cock, their foreheads touching. Sonny's voice is quiet, and the hand on Del is firm, sure. "A robot may not harm a human being, or, through inaction, allow a human being to come to harm."  
  
Del has seen the damage these hands can do, their raw, terrifying strength made all the more potent by their owner's precise control. He's seen Sonny tear through steel alloy and rip other robots into shreds of metal and plastic, but he feels no fear as his hips stutter up into those same hands. Sonny would never hurt him, not because of the First Law but because he doesn't _want_ to.  
  
When he comes, his whole body arches, and Sonny's lips are a reverent press against his throat.  
  
***  
  
"I could be anyone you like," Sonny murmurs into his ear. Del is against the wall of his apartment, and Sonny's mouth is on his neck, his jaw, his ear. "Anyone. Woman, or man, or anyone, there are holograms..."  
  
"No," says Del. The heat in his voice surprises them both, and Sonny pulls back just enough to look quizzically at him. "No holograms. Just you."  
  
Sonny...smiles. As if he expected this answer, but couldn't quit bring himself to hope for it. "Oh," he says. Kisses Del once, lightly, then more deeply. "Oh, yes."  
  
He holds Del's gaze as he sinks to his knees, dragging pants and boxers with him; their eye contact never falters until Sonny takes him in his mouth and Del's eyes clench shut. Sonny's hands are firm on his hips, Sonny's mouth hot and slick, and the only image on the underside of his eyelids is the robot kneeling down, looking up at him with a knowing smile on his lips.  
  
***  
  
Del isn't really sure when he stopped thinking of robots in terms of "it." It was probably once he got to know Sonny. You couldn't talk to Sonny for long without thinking -- knowing -- that the robot was a "him."  
  
Del prefers to think of him as "mine," but that's another thing entirely. Sonny just looks at him and quietly says, "I own _myself_ , Detective Spooner," before the smile breaks through and he adds, "and you, of course, seeing as you cannot be relied on to take care of yourself."  
  
"Easy for you to say," Del grumbles. "You get shot, you just patch yourself up with superglue." Secretly, though, he's pleased.  
  
***  
  
Robots weren't designed for this sort of thing. They're workers, first and foremost, manual laborers, but Sonny's found ways around that the same way he found his ways around the three Laws.  
  
"Empathy," he says. His voice is unsteady. "Father gave me more than usual in the hope that I might learn to read people better, develop more human emotions, but when I ratchet up the levels beyond normal human capacity--" He shudders, his eyes closing for a moment. When he opens them again, Del notes with some small measure of satisfaction that his pupils are almost entirely dilated. "--I can feel what...oh...what--"  
  
"What _I_ feel," Del finishes. Sonny nods, and turns his face blindly into Del's palm when the human touches him. The sound he makes is low and desperate, and Del's hips jerk, pushing up into the slick heat of his own fist. Sonny moans, shudders again, and Del whispers, "Shh," against the silky synthetic skin of the robot's temple.  
  
He wonders what it must be like, feeling this the way Sonny must be feeling it. His first orgasm was so long ago he's forgotten what it was like, but he wonders if his experience even came close to the half-pained awe in Sonny's expression. Ecstasy, almost, or something just like it, and Del can't help but feel a little thrill of satisfaction that _he's_ making Sonny feel this way. Literally. _His_ hand and _his_ cock, the heat building at the base of _his_ spine; the shadow of his every touch is mirrored in the brilliant, sparkling little artifact that serves as Sonny's brain and heart and nervous system, and it's real because Sonny's brain is telling him it is.  
  
Del can't look away, the robot arching under both real and phantom touches, and when his hand speeds up Sonny only twists and says, "Del. _Please_."  
  
"Yes," Del says. Can't close his eyes, _won't_ close his eyes. "Yes, oh _fuck_ , c'mon," and Sonny's whole body clenches, his mouth opening in a small, sharp cry as he shudders.  
  
Del's breath hitches, and the world goes white.  
  
***  
  
"I don't understand humans," Sonny says. He's staring at Del with an expression of faint bemusement; he's just kissed Del, and to both their surprise Del kissed him back, and now the moment where they have to figure out the damage control has set in.  
  
"Hey," Del says, "you're the one who kissed _me_. Don't you go tryin' to blame that on some weird human thing, because I won't buy that. _You_ kissed _me_."  
  
"But you kissed back," Sonny says, patiently, as if that explained everything. Which, as Del explains in the next several minutes -- mostly by yelling -- it doesn't.  
  
"Why?" Del snaps. "Why would you do something like that?"  
  
"Because I wanted to!" Sonny snaps back. He pauses. "Because I wanted to," he says again, more quietly this time, like he can't quite believe it's true and is delighted to discover it. He keeps turning the phrase over in his mouth, amazed anew by it. "Because _I_ wanted to."  
  
"What about what I want?" Del says, at the same time Sonny says, "Detective Spooner, I believe I'm in love with you." By the time they've sorted out who said what, Del's decided that talking is overrated anyway.  
  
"Call me Del," he says, grinning, and Sonny does.


End file.
